


Ionia's Secret

by PointO3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointO3/pseuds/PointO3
Summary: 亚索的母亲让亚索去给邻居易送家酿葡萄酒，亚索在进入易的房间时发现了一地的情趣内衣和易的秘密。
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 8





	Ionia's Secret

亚索提着一瓶葡萄酒站在易的门前吹冷风，事情本不该发展成这个样子，如果不是他妈非要他来给易送这瓶葡萄酒的话。

他礼貌性的敲了敲门，等着易来开门，这时他开始幻想门内的那个人了，他和易正处  
在令人遐想联翩的暧昧期，和易进入暧昧期这件事情让亚索准备了很久，易算是他的半个竹马，如果易能小几岁和亚索同龄的话，亚索发誓他会在上高中之前就把易给办了，但谁让易是他永远的邻家大哥哥，这点年龄差变成了让亚索只可远观而不可亵玩焉的池塘水。

亚索等着易来开门，但易却迟迟没有动静，不正常。警校生的警觉让亚索开始担心了起来，一个小时前他才和易在各自家门前打了招呼，期间也么见易离开，易很照顾客人，不会让人在门外等这么久的。

亚索只思考了一秒就决定用易放在花盆下的钥匙去开门，反正易是不会生他气的。

亚索用备用钥匙开了易的门，轻车熟路的把他的鞋子放在玄关空出来的那个地方——他不是第一次干这种事情了，易放在花盆下的备用钥匙可以说是专门为亚索而准备的。

亚索听见浴室里哗哗的水声心才放下来，易没有开客厅的灯，亚索把酒放在茶几上才倒回去找开关。

“啪！”清脆一声，灯光骤现，亚索瞪大了眼，不敢相信他看见的东西——

一沙发的情趣内衣。

这时浴室那边传来易的声音：“亚索？！你怎么来了！”

易出来时头发还滴着水，只在腰上系着一块浴巾，眼神是无措和慌乱，脸红得像是亚索第一次偷偷亲他的样子，现在他带着他不敢去看亚索的眼睛，他该怎么解释他内衣设计师的职业？

亚索看到的只是易的胸肌罢了，或者再往下一点，带着水汽的腹肌，细长的双腿，一看就是可以很好的缠着他的腰的类型，眼下的画面实在是可以说得上是诡异。

裸男，浴巾，一沙发的情趣内衣，两瓶放在茶几上的葡萄酒，黄昏眼影一样的灯光，还有那个，站在吊灯开关旁，已经勃起了的亚索。

易大多数时候看起来都不近人情，一副禁欲的样子，虽然亚索看着这一堆情趣内衣不知道易还算不算禁欲，但那又什么关系呢？他就没听说圈里哪个1不爱骚的。亚索知道易的七寸，他只需要装臭弟弟就行了，用同僚李青的话来说，易已经把亚索宠坏了。

“亚索你听我说，这些是公司打给我的样品，下个星期就是内衣秀了......”易说这话的时候声音和蚊子一样小，为了让亚索信服，他还向亚索走进了些，显然他没有意识到这是把羊送入虎口。

“你是内衣模特？！”亚索一下子急了，上前拽住了易的手，他日思夜想着的人天天居然天天穿着内衣走秀？好在易马上向亚索解释了，“不是，我大学学的专业是服装设计，学校和艾欧尼亚的秘密有合作，我现在是里面的正式员工......不好意思让你看到这些了，我......不是很会设计内衣，做出来的样品总是觉得缺了点什么，刚才我有些烦才把公司寄过来的样本都摆在沙发上了，让你看到这些真是......见笑了。”

亚索看着沙发上各式的蕾丝图案咽了口口水，感觉喉咙干得发烫，他抱住易坐到沙发上，让易跨坐在他的腿上，安抚一样的拍了拍易的后背，压低声音问易：“那你需不需要我帮忙？”

“你怎么帮我？”

“你一直都是一个人在做设计，没办法知道别人是怎么看待你的作品的，待会儿你把这些样品都穿一遍给我看看，我给你提建议。”

“这......不太好吧。”易有些动摇，他一直知道亚索对他是什么感情，但是他不清楚亚索会对他产生这种感情是出于对年长者的爱慕，还是单纯的喜欢，易唯一知道的就是，他是确确实实喜欢亚索的，所以他才会在亚索每次心猿意马的来牵他手时总是任由他做，每次亚索对他说“明天见”时都心照不宣的不点破，或许在亚索眼里，他们早就是几年的情侣了，任何情侣该做的事他们都没有落下，他们只是缺了个契机。

“那你就当做是帮帮我，易、哥、哥~”这句话亚索完全是贴着易的耳朵说的，就差用舌头去把易的耳垂含进嘴里细细品尝，亚索知道易的七寸，他完全被易给宠坏了，易没办法拒绝撒娇，哪怕是亚索这样基本可以说是在压迫人的撒娇，而且亚索还拉过易的手，按在了他胯间的炙热上。

几乎是一下子易的脸就烧了起来，亚索还往易的脸上嘬了一口，易被弄得有些晕头转向，还没反应过来手上就被亚索塞了一件情趣内衣。

“我在外面等你。”说的有礼有节，好像易拒绝了就是易的不对一样，但易也习惯亚索的混账样儿了，换句话来说，易不会拒绝亚索的任何要求，他巴不得亚索能在他自己的道上永远无悔的走下去，易唯一担心的就是亚索太小，无法认清什么才是他真正想要的。

但，就算亚索对这段感情只是一时兴起，易也认了，他无可救药的喜欢着这个小他五岁的邻家弟弟，或许是从所有孩子都在挨剑馆师傅的骂，只有矮他一头亚索敢站出来，张开双臂拦在易面前和不讲理的师傅对嘴时开始，易喜欢上了他，经年累月，情不知所起，一往而深。

不一会儿易就穿好“衣服”出来了，这是一件白色吊带，缎面，胸前有着布料做出的花边，很收腰的样式，很好的勾勒出了易的腰线，靠近三角区的地方是白色的蕾丝花边，亚索有些看呆了，这时易还转过身，没有防备的露出了他的后背，要死！亚索在心里暗骂了一声，这时他才看见易穿得那条T字裤的后面，有一个小小的兔子尾巴。

亚索趁着易背着他的时候把易抱了起来，压在了床上，手指不安分的在易的臀肉上画着圈，有一下没一下的摸着那个兔子尾巴，然后用手指挑起T字裤，然后松开，“pia”的一声弹回了易的臀肉，在易白皙臀肉上留下一道红痕，亚索满意的看着自己的杰作，甚至开始嫉妒起了这条兔尾巴T字裤，如果可以他会在易的屁股上狠狠咬上一口，留下他亚索的牙印，警告所有人易已经名草有主，而不是只能看着易总是以“你还小”的借口推开。

“这里。”亚索把头埋在易的胸上，像是在撒娇一样，蹭着那件吊带的前端，几乎要把布料给蹭下来了。

“什么？”易不解，亚索抬起头，手指轻轻戳着易胸前的吊带，之间顺着乳头的方向游动，弄得易一阵酥痒。

“你看胸前这里，设计成绑带是不是更好一些，把叉开大一点，从肚脐横贯的胸口，用白色的绑带绑起来，你看这样是不是要好一些？”  
“这样设计是要更有设计感一些，这个点子不错，亚索。”

亚索没好意思告诉易，他会想到这个，是因为想亲手从前面把易一点一点的剥干净，但还没等亚索吃到更多的豆腐，易就摸索着想找床头柜上的纸笔给亚索表演一次“现场设计”，亚索感觉又把易给拉回来，这种“现场设计”还是等下次吧。

“别急，还有胸前这里，你不觉得光是黑色太单调了吗？要不在这里弄个洞出来，那些女人穿起来的时候，有胸的就可以从这里看到乳沟，更显身材。”

亚索如愿的看到易恍然大悟，欣喜的神色，亚索还没来得及更进一步，就被易突然流露出的失落感给浇了一盆冷水，他推开了亚索，坐在床头。

“亚索你果然还是......更喜欢女孩子的吧。”

这件事情困扰易很久了，亚索以前交过女朋友，易没好意思问为什么，只能在心里默默祝福，他很清楚他自己的性取向，但他不知道亚索到底是怎么样的，如果亚索只是图个新鲜感呢？又或者他本来可以和女孩子交往，甚至娶妻生子，有一个幸福美满的家庭，但是仅仅因为在他这里“误入歧途”，一切都化为泡影，就算他们交往了，但最后亚索会不会后悔？会不会困扰到亚索的生活？亚索的家人说不定还会因此和他断绝关系。

易有多喜欢亚索，这些问题对他来说就有多重，像是压着孙行者的五指山、如影随形的梦魇，这些天越是和亚索暧昧，他就越是被这些问题压得喘不过气，他年长于亚索，理应作为一个引导者引领亚索，所以他的决定就变得尤为重要，他的心事就连亚索也注意到了，每次亚索拉着他的手一脸担忧的时候，易都只是笑着说没事，留下亚索在暗自生气。

“你这些天在想的就是这个？！”亚索猛地拔高了音量，他本来想直接去拽易，但是动作又停在了半空中，末了坐到易的身边，该用手搂着易的肩，“你该早点告诉我的，你可以为了事业担忧家庭担忧，但我不希望我成为你的负担。”

“我承认我可以喜欢女人，但是我不会去喜欢任何一个女人，因为我知道你一直喜欢着我，甚至要胜过我喜欢你。”亚索没有等到易的回答，充满了一会儿他下床单膝着地跪在了易的面，“易，你看着我的眼睛。”

“我知道现在这个氛围可能有点不太合适，但我现在就想告诉你，一刻也等不了——我知道如果我们交往，我们这样的恋情并不好走，往后的生活一定充满了艰苦，但我希望能和你一起面对那些未知的困难，我想你稍微依赖我一些，你看看！我已经不是你印象中那个要你护着的小孩儿了，所以你是不是也可以试着稍微的，让我也肩负起你的困难，让我——”

“做你的男人。”

亚索说完这些，闭上了眼，像是等着天神宣判一样的等待着易的回答，回答他的是易温热的嘴唇，和一条没有经验的舌头，亚索闭着眼睛，但眼睛却带着笑上扬，把易的舌头含进口中逗弄，直到易也发出动情的喘息声。

他们可以说是滚上的床，亚索顺着易翘起的臀线脱下了那条并没有什么遮挡意义的T字裤，然后翻出了易压箱底的护肤用品，弄了一大块在手指上，然后就开始探索起易的身体。

“放松。”亚索安抚一样的去抚摸易的头，却反被易给勾住了脖子，易虽然没有经验，但却学得很快，湿黏暧昧的鼻息缠绕在两人面前，亚索很快夺回了主动权，分开时的银丝被拉起长长的一条，最后滴落在易的胸前。

“茉莉花香的。”那些身体乳抹在易的股间，凉丝丝的让易下意识的收拢了腿，却又被亚索拽住脚踝，羞耻的分开，迫使那些无人到访过的景色展现在亚索面前，亚索是第一个见证这风景的人。

“还不是你送的。”易有些愠怒的样子，亚索不等易说完，就俯下身含住了易的喉结，用舌头在那个凸起的地方仔仔细细的舔舐着，易哪里禁得住这个，低低的喘着气，双腿勾住亚索的腰，缠在亚索身上，几乎是把自己“送”了出去，他羞红了脸，用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，小声的说：“你快点儿……”

亚索听见这话呼吸一下子急促起来，额头上爆起了青筋，易差点以为亚索会就这样直接插进来，但亚索只是深呼吸一口然后在易的腰下垫了一个枕头，然后拍了拍易的后背好让他不这么紧张。

“乖，易，放松点，就这样进去你受不了，你第一次，我不想让你难受。”

这句话说完，易更不好意思看向亚索了，但亚索的有些冰凉的手指就这样沾着茉莉花香的身体乳滑了进去，让易没忍住惊呼了一声。亚索的手指在里面摸索着，还没进去多深就按到了一块软肉，易突然就颤抖着软了腰。

“那里、呀！别、别这样按！” 

易挣扎起来，但亚索却按住不让他起来，变本加厉的蹂躏起那一点来，易只觉得像是有电流不停的在肠肉里流过，腰简直软成了一滩春水，连直起来的力气都没有，只能任由亚索在自己体内一次次刺激自己的敏感点，眼前一阵白芒，易射在了亚索手上，精液和肠液溅在亚索的小腹和手上，易还来不及休息，亚索就操进了易的后穴。

“等等！哈、哈……亚索你慢点，我没力气……”

话虽然这么说，但易还是努力支起身子去迎合亚索，这完全是折磨，他才刚刚射过，还不在应期的身体敏感得每次抽插都像是又刺刺的毛刷在挂过肠壁，但亚索却没有放过他，近乎疯狂的操干，让易几乎连话都要说不出来，只能下意识的迎合亚索，张着嘴喘息着，露出一截猫一样的小舌头。

他还没能喘上气，亚索就把食指和中指抵在了了他的舌头上，固定着易的口腔，让他连吞咽的动作都没办法做出，只能“呜呜”的呻吟着，唾液濡湿了一大片枕头，但亚索并没有放过易，他握上了易的肉棒模拟着抽查的样子，双重刺激让易快要哭出来，他感觉自己又要高潮了，但是亚索却在关键时刻停了下来，迟迟得不到释放的最后那一根稻草的易有些迷茫的睁开眼睛看着亚索。

“呜！哈、哈……亚索？！”

亚索突然把易抱了起来，把易压在浴室的梳妆台前，按着易的头强迫他看着镜中的自己。

“易哥哥你睁开眼，看看现在是谁在操你。”

“呜……是你。”

“我是谁？易，叫我的名字，叫出来我就给你。”

“你是亚索、啊——”

插在易体内的肉棒在易说完这句话之后猛烈的撞击起易的敏感点，每次抽插都顶进了前所未有的深度，亚索终于射在了易的身体里，易还来不及体会高潮的余韵就被亚索抱起来，放在梳妆台上，双腿打开成M型，让易看着亚索的东西是怎么一点点流出来的。

“混蛋！”易小声的骂了一声，实在是没力气反抗了，索性闭上眼睛由着亚索去了，这时他听见浴室笑了一声，然后把易放了下来，捧着易的屁股咬上了一口，留下了一个带着水渍的牙印，这算是他“标记”了易。

现在他们的关系处在干柴烈火的热恋期了。


End file.
